Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Subcats of "Tools" Culinary tools, engineering tools, for instance. -- LauraCC (talk) 16:46, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :I thought about the same. PLease come up with a full list of sub-category suggestions. Tom (talk) 15:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Those two above, and household tools for things like Butterfly net and Eye dropper. Culinary has enough of its own to be its own cat. --LauraCC (talk) 18:37, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that Tom is suggesting that you put together a specific list on your userpage with the tools broken into better subdivisions. -- sulfur (talk) 19:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Here's my page for culinary tools: User:LauraCC/Culinary tools --LauraCC (talk) 16:47, November 26, 2015 (UTC) User:LauraCC/Household and office tools User:LauraCC/Grooming tools --LauraCC (talk) 17:07, November 26, 2015 (UTC) I'd say these lists are long enough to qualify now? --LauraCC (talk) 20:17, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Infrastructure For things like s, roads, manholes, etc. -- LauraCC (talk) 19:13, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :Again, I am not against such a category. Please come up with a full list. Tom (talk) 15:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Two things: first, manhole seems unlike the other two examples. A sewer might be infrastructure, but a manhole is merely an object used in constructing that bit of infrastructure. Calling a manhole infrastructure seems like calling a brick a building. Secondly, I take it that this would be a subcategory of Architecture? Only, Architecture already has a horrible subcategory, Structures. Currently it seems pretty arbitrary what was placed where (stable is in architecture, barn in structures :-s) That's bad enough, but it can get worse: your example bridge currently sits in Architecture for example, but it seems like a good example of a structure and I think that would be the case for most infra''structure''. So this added category would not so much give things that don't currently have a good category a home, but it would often increase the number of seemingly correct choices from two to three. I don't really have a solution, but the situation over there is already not great, and I fear this would only make it worse. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:57, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Civilians For those personnel who live on a ship or station without being said to work on it, such as Molly O'Brien, for instance. Should we distinguish between mere residents and employed crew members? -- LauraCC (talk) 21:22, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :Oppose. I see no value in creating this category. Tom (talk) 15:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Production POV categories Collectible companies For pages in both Category:Collectibles and Category:Companies. - 00:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Something we should've had a while ago -- but an optimal solution here would be to break up the company from the product. The company would fall into 'collectible companies', and then have a product page that can be the current 'catalogue' section of each page now fall into the collectibles. -- sulfur (talk) 03:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree. I'm thinking a page for each "product line." For example: Johnny Lightning could be split to Legends of Star Trek (standard releases) and Legends Of Star Trek (White Lightning releases) or just Legends of Star Trek (Johnny Lightning). We could also just have a Johnny Lightning catalog or Johnny Lightning merchandise page, which would might make more sense for pages like Genki Wear and Kraft, which don't have "named product lines," or much of a "line" at all. - 04:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Support, though a bit tentatively. While the suggestion ties in nicely with that of publishers and books/magazines, I'm a bit concerned with the split application resulting in a large number of additional "stub" pages the Kraft and Genki examples...I like the second subordinate suggestion, but propose Johnny Lightning product lines instead "catalog" or "merchandise". To my ears the latter two would sound too much like commercially "peddling" stuff--Sennim (talk) 11:38, February 16, 2015‎ (UTC) ::Support - I prefer the "... product lines" suggestion as well. -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:04, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Photonovel collections For the articles in the categories Photonovels, Novel collections, and Comic collections. Would be subbed in all three categories. - 14:12, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :As someone who suggested these should be in their own category 3+ years ago, I'm all for this. -- sulfur (talk) 14:15, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Agreed -- Sennim (talk) 14:36, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Support -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:04, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Maintenance categories